Referring to FIG. 10, conventional equipment of manufacturing plastic flooring is disclosed in CN 201620778488.5 and contains a resignation system configured to press a substrate 81, a printing layer 82, and an anti-abrasion layer 83 together so as to produce the plastic flooring. The registration system includes an electronic control unit (not shown), a first press roller 91, a tension sensor 92, a charge-coupled device (CCD) sensor 93, a laser sensor 94, and an encoder 95.
The tension sensor 92 is arranged above the first press roller 91 so as to detect a tension of the printing layer 82 when the printing layer 92 is transported. The CCD sensor 93 is mounted above a transporting end of the printing layer 82 so as to detect of color codes and nodes of the printing layer 82. The laser sensor 94 is fixed outside a second press roller 96 so as to detect origin marking information of the second press roller 96. The encoder 95 is disposed on a rotary shaft of the second press roller 96 so as to detect speed information of the second press roller 96.
When pressing the substrate 81, the printing layer 82, and the anti-abrasion layer 83 together, the CCD sensor 93 detects and sends the color codes and the nodes of the printing layer 82 to the electronic control unit, and the laser sensor 94 detects and sends the origin marking information of the second press roller 96 to the electronic control unit, such that the electronic control unit judges whether the color codes and nodes of the printing layer 82 are identical to origins of the second press roller 96. When the color codes and the nodes of the printing layer 82 are not identical to origins of the second press roller 96, a rotating speed of the second press roller 96 or the tension of the printing layer 82 is adjusted by ways of the first press roller 91 so that a transporting speed of the printing layer 82 corresponds to the rotating speed of the second press roller 96, and a pattern area 821 of the printing layer 82 aligns with a pressing pattern section 961 of the second press roller 96, thus forming three-dimensional patterns of the plastic flooring, as illustrated in FIG. 11.
However, when the printing layer 82 offsets at an angle, the pattern area 821 of the printing layer 82 cannot align with the pressing pattern section 961 of the second press roller 96, and the registration system cannot correct an error between the pattern area of the printing layer 82 and the pressing pattern section 961 of the second press roller 96.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.